


Olvidame

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Series: You'd think writing 100 words is easy, but... [22]
Category: The Adventures of Puss in Boots (Cartoon)
Genre: (except something IS wrong and nobody knows it), Angst, Double Drabble, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Memory Related, Post-Canon, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Wordcount: 100-500, the feeling that something is wrong even when you know nothing is wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 15:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18236618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: Even when they all forget, the town of San Lorenzo never quite forgets.A partial sequel toRecuérdame, but you don’thaveto have read it first to read this one.





	Olvidame

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Recuérdame](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981663) by [deathishauntedbyhumans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans). 



> This is lowkey a sequel to _Recuérdame_ , but you don’t have to read that to understand this. All you need to know is that this story plays with the theory that Dulcinea, like all the other citizens of San Lorenzo, still had to fade back to the moment where Puss entered the town, and that her time with Puss at the end of the series was short-lived.

Sometimes, the colour _orange_ darts at the corner of Dulcinea’s vision, just out of sight. She’ll turn, but there’s never anything amiss.

Insides twisting uncomfortably, she ignores it.

Sometimes, Toby will have nightmares. None of the other children seem affected by them, especially when Toby can’t recall any exact details from the dreams. He tries to explain them to Dulcinea anyways, tries to give a name to the darkness and the fear and the strange, blurry, silhouetted hero he sees in his head whenever the nightmares get too intense.

She hugs him and listens to his stories, but she puts the mysterious swashbuckling swordsman out of her head, writing it off as a child’s overactive imagination.

Her head hurts whenever she gives it too much thought.

Vina tells her one morning that she feels like something —some _one_ — is missing from the orphanage. Dulcinea conducts a panicked headcount and finds nothing amiss. Everyone is there. Nobody is missing.

Even though she knows her numbers are correct, Dulcinea has to firmly reassure herself that there isn’t someone missing when the panic stays and settles into her bones.

San Lorenzo is as quiet as it always has been. Somehow, it feels… _wrong._

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmmm I like to make myself sad
> 
> ~~if it wasn’t clear enough, the missing child is cleevil~~
> 
> Kudos/comments are love! Come scream at me on tumblr @deathishauntedbyhumans.


End file.
